


Banana Oreo

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girl Penis, Implied Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: Penelope Garcia had always prided herself as the Queen of All-Knowledge. Therefore it isn't that surprising that she made the elusive Emily Prentiss sweat.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover between Criminal Minds and Supergirl. The main pairing is JJ/Emily. I'm thinking of having JJ and Emily have a foursome with Kara and Lena. This is a GP story.

The three of them were lounging around Emily's lavish apartment. Bags of chips and bottles strewn around, sheets on the floor and the tv showing Princess Bride, basically a sleepover, but with wine. Of course, it wouldn't be complete without Garcia's usual flares for the dramatics.

"So ladies, have you ever...experimented with the fairer sex?" Garcia's expression could only be described as predatory, making JJ and Emily gulp in unison and glance at each other, making them blush.

Images of tan skin, blonde hair and blue eyes flashed through Emily's mind. A heated jolt throbbed between her thighs. 'Damn, why do I have to like blondes with blue eyes?'

JJ's mind was also whirling. Fantasies of Emily's pale skin, ruby lips, and soulful brown eyes in the throes of passion burned behind her eyes. 'Shit, now I'm turned on.'

Penelope saw their expressions and pointed at Emily excitedly "Gumdrop. you were thinking of something dirty. I don't mind hearing about the Elusive Emily Prentiss' dirty thoughts. So spill."

"There's nothing to spill Pen." Emily replied nonchalantly as she sipped her drink.

"Puh-lease, come on. Mama wants you to spill your cream -" Emily choked on her drink while JJ didn't know whether to laugh or blush. She settled for a strangled cough. Penelope cackled at their expense. 

"Pen!" They shouted simultaneously, shooting her scandalized but amused looks. She wiped tears from her eyes, and stared at the raven-haired profiler with a shark-like grin.

"Emily..." She started sweetly, "Naughty, naughty Agent Prentiss. You think I don't know what you're up to, you forget that I am All-Knowing."

Emily winced, despite facing murderers and serial killers on a daily basis, having the two blondes staring her had her sweating, especially JJ, her blue eyes are trained on her. 'Oh why do you have to be so beautiful.'

Before she could answer, a message came through the answering machine.

"Hey Love..." With growing horror, Emily knew whom the message came from and tried to stand to shut the call, but Garcia wasn't having it.

"Uh uh princess, let mer hear what this love of yours has to say. JJ! A little help?" JJ immediately helped her as they held Emily down. She straddled Emily above her pelvis and pinned her arms down, while Garcia sat on her legs.

'Fuck help me, Jeniffer is too close to my dick. I don't need a boner right now.'

"Kara and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us this Friday if you aren't on a case. I'd like to surprise her, and you know she like being topped now and then. Double that with the fact that we look similar and she'll love it. I have to admit, having Kara pounded between us is wonderful, and wear that black corset of yours. kara had always been a boobs girl. Anyway, let me know if you'd be able to make it. See you Love." The beeping sound echoed throughout the silent apartment.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." Both blondes looked gobsmacked. Garcia was looking at her in shock and approval while Emily watched JJ’s expression, ranging from surprise, jealousy, to thought and then lust.

"Who knew my little tall, dark, and brooding likes banana oreos?" Garcia's outlandish comment bubbled a laugh out of Emily. Of all things she could have said, an Oreo was what she thought of.

"An oreo? That's what you're going with?" JJ voiced out, tone incredulous.

The technical analyst shrugged lightly. "I always had a hunch you were a stud muffin. I mean the belt buckle and the swagger was proof enough. And if it wasn't that, then it's the size of your dick."

"Pen!" Emily looked like a tomato as she blushed to the tips of her ears. Much more when JJ gazed at her thoughtfully and made her squirm.

"Though I have to admit my gorgeous rainbow lollipop. If I wasn't straight, I'd let you have a taste of this." She shimmered her body and arched it back humorously.

"Oh baby, you know I'd let you have a piece of me. Just ask baby girl." Emily shot back with a teasing grin and a wink.

JJ smirked. "Spaghetti's straight until it gets hot and wet."

Penelope raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Is that what you say when you look at Emily?" JJ blushed while Emily's eyes darkened. 'More like I get hot and hard.'

"How does Pen know that? Did you two...?"

"Dearie me, no. My little stud muffin cannot handle the magnificence that is Penelope Garcia. She can only wish. Although how did you know? Has the innocent blue-eyed angel tried the magnificent Prentiss Jr.?” Emily scoffed good-naturedly, while JJ turned bright red and denied it.

“I won’t judge. I’d bat for her team too if I’ll tap that.” The blonde whispers her words loudly.

“Garcia!” Emily squeaked.

JJ waves her hands hastily."No! No, nothing like that. Emily told me when we first roomed together. She said that she might as well tell me early, than become uncomfortable later on. I mean even if she didn't I still wouldn't become uncomfortable."

“And don’t change the subject!” She points at the quirky blonde accusingly. “How did you know?”

"It was a night just like this I didn't know then, but Em and I were watching a movie, I forgot the title but I just heard it was a dirty move so I brought it. You know, woman to woman, blonde to brunette. I was enjoying it, and it seemed Emily enjoyed it a little... too much." Garcia was not subtle at all. She might as well been a bull in a glass shop. 

JJ stopped holding Emily's hands, but is still straddling her, unlike Garcia who stood and started re-enacting the scene as if she was Emily. Sitting at the couch, biting her lip as she looked at the tv, then crossing her legs as she adjusted her crotch. Looking at it while covering the crotch exaggeratedly. Emily looked horrified while JJ cackled at their friend's antics.

"Okay, but how did that lead to you knowing about her - you know - appendage?"

"Jayje sugar plum, you can say dick or cock, whatever gets you wet." Getting a loud laugh from Garcia when she only replied that it's not polite.

Garcia's words made Emily think of dirty things she could do to her. JJ under her, dripping and eagle-spread while tied on the bed. Imagining her juices in glistening lower lips, running down toned thighs, soaking the sheets. She'd stare at the exquisite view in front of her, lapping at the juices, sucking at her swollen clit. Licking her cunt and thrusting her tongue inside, not letting her cum until she's begging and crying. Cock so hard and dripping pre-cum. She would trail her seed up Jennifer's body, leaving drops of cum on her stomach and breasts. Before shoving her dick down the blonde's mouth, not stopping her thrusts until she's red all over.

'Shit I'm hard.' Thinking and hoping that JJ wouldn't notice.

Garcia's voice brought Emily out of her fantasy. "Jayje, Emily was wearing silk shorts, although you wouldn't notice it if you weren't looking for it. Since she was hard, it was rather difficult not to. Well besides the fact that the outline was rather...big." Whispering the last word for dramatic effect, and gesturing it with her hand.

JJ let her imagination run wild, fantasizing about letting Emily fuck her against the wall. Her sopping cunt would drip down the floor, down to the carpeted floor while Emily continues to pound her cock inside her. She pictured Emily whispering dirty about what she'd do to her, and she'll only accept it, because she's powerless against her. The thought of her mouth getting hammered while spit and cum dripped out of it made her pussy clench. Eyes turned darker at the aspect of Emily holding her up by her thighs, he strength the only thing holding JJ up. Helping her bounce on he cock while watching the blonde's sopping pussy be stretched. JJ shivered at the thought of Emily doing those things to her body.

"Jen are you okay?" The brunette's voice cut through her thoughts. JJ cleared her throat before nodding, shifting and feeling her soaked panties, praying that it doesn't soak through.

'Shit I'm wet already.' It was a bit uncomfortable so she squirmed, but doing so had her move lower. Both inhaled sharply, staring at each other with desire. Seeing the interaction between the two women, Garcia made her excuses to leave them be.

“My darlings, as much as I love seeing the two of you. I’d rather not be here when clothes go flying, so toodles!” Ever the dramatic one, she slammed the door on her way out. They didn't even turn their heads.

Now that they were alone, Emily spoke. “Jen, can I kiss you?” She hadn’t even finished when JJ nodded. The brunette connected their mouths, parting their lips. Flipping them over, deepening the kiss. Tongue darting out, tracing her lip softly, almost reverently - enough to make the blonde clutch at her.

JJ pulled Emily closer, sucking on her lower lip in retaliation, eliciting a moan from the brunette. Hot breaths mingling, tongue battling for dominance. Pale fingers opened The blonde’s jeans, pulling the zipper downwards. Pushing Emily’s shorts with her feet and removed her shirt overhead. Her leg hitched over Emily’s hip. Their current position put Emily’s cock above her covered pussy. Grinding her covered crotch along JJ’s slit.

Emily groaned, “Fuck, look at your thong, did you wear it for me?” JJ hissed in agreement. “So wet you could see your pussy. So ready for me and I haven’t even touched it.” JJ kept on panting, whimpering at the feel of the large cock against her core.

“Em, touch me. Please” She begged.

Emily’s dexterous hands roamed her body - unbuttoning JJ’s blouse and flinging the shirt somewhere, then flicked JJ’s bra open. She rolled pebbled nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Her fingers are calloused and the added sensation of cold hands made Jennifer arch into her touch - needy sounds erupted from her throat.

Leaning, she whispered sultrily. “I can’t wait for later, when you’re so wet that you’re dripping down your thighs, having a hard time feeling the friction, your thighs will be sliding against each other. I’ll have you bent over my bed in front of the mirror baby, I’ll pull your hair, letting you see how your cunt stretches around my co-ck.” She stated while kneading the blonde’s perky breasts.

JJ’s breath caught at her words and gushed, further soaking her thong. She could see the outline of Emily’s cock on her tight black boxers - the straining length stretching against the front, pre-cum darkening the spot above the tip. Wanting the huge rod in her, JJ pushed the brunette’s boxers downwards - whining when Emily grabbed her hands, and pinned it above her head.

“Fuck” JJ’s action only let her see a more teasing view. The shorts was now below the V of her hips.The protruding cock making a tantalizing view of the boxers - the leaking tip to half the length was still covered - it was the only that kept the boxers from sliding downwards.

It wasn’t even fully uncovered, but JJ could tell how huge it was. It was at least 9 inches in length. If the length wasn’t daunting enough, its girth certainly was. She wasn’t even sure if she could wrap her hand around it. She was brought out of her musings from the touch to her sopping pussy.

JJ spread her legs wider as Emily slowly slid her hand to her cunt, moving the thong aside, leisurely circling the surrounding flesh around her clit. Clutching with her legs and arms around the raven-haired woman.

The blonde moaned and threw her head back. “Em. Please - fuck, touch me. I c-can’t take it anymore.” The teasing touch to her clit made her cry out Emily’s name.

“D-don’t stop” JJ cried. Emily continued a swift rhythm, circling her thumb on the swollen nub. She rubbed even faster, and flicked JJ’s sensitive nipples with the other hand. JJ cried out, she’s so close.

“Fuck - Em! Don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m c-close.” JJ’s hand tugged at Emily’s hair, pushing her downwards.

“I n-need more Em, p-please!” Rolling her hips upwards, seeking more. She wants to cry - the edge is there, but Emily won’t let her reach it. “Please…”

JJ was so wet that the friction isn’t enough anymore. “Y-your mouth…fuck…p-please Em.” Emily finally complied, settling between her legs. She traced JJ’s inner lips with her tongue, twisting it around her clit.

Emily hardened her tongue around the bundle of nerves and flicked faster. JJ neared completion but she moved and inserted her tongue inside the wet cunt, pressing on a spot that made JJ shout and tug harder. She moved her tongue faster, focusing on that spot - drinking her in like a woman parched. JJ pushed her hips closer to Emily. Enclosing Emily’s head in between them.

The sound of her lapping seemed louder - the crude wet sounds filling the room. She kept on licking and sucking - lick, twist, lick, lick, suck - the process repeats faster and faster and faster. JJ’s cries pitched higher and higher and higher, until she cried Emily’s name as she comes undone.

Panting, JJ watched as Emily wiped her face. Making a show of licking the juices off her fingers.

“You taste delicious Jennifer.” She shivered at the low tone of the brunette. Her name has never sounded more sexy than the way Emily says it. She pulled the brunette closer and kissed her passionately - tasting herself on Emily’s tongue. The sweet tangy taste of herself on the other woman’s tongue made her moan deeply.

She eyes JJ hungrily and quickly removed the ruined thong from JJ’s toned legs. Removing her bra - her full breasts swaying teasingly in front of the blonde.

“You’re insatiable aren’t you?” JJ giggled.

“Only for you baby.” Emily said with a smile.

Sitting up, the media liaison captured a nipple, sucking it lightly and kneading with her other hand- the sensation on her sensitive buds went straight to her cock. The boxer finally sliding down her length, exposing her in all her huge glory.

“Fuck you’re huge.” Emily’s cock twitched in response. JJ was staring at it with wondrous and excited eyes. She flipped them over, and settled on Emily’s torso. Gliding her drenched pussy on the woman’s abs, feeling its ridges against her core.

“Em I’m so wet. You’re the only one who can make me drip like this. I’m going to take that cock of yours inside me and I’m going to ride it, so-hard.” JJ moaned in her ear. Emily moaned at her words, filth pouring out of her pretty little mouth.

Emily’s cock resting on her stomach, and JJ pressed downwards on the hard length. She thrusted her hips mindlessly, cock between wet folds, straining upwards, pre-cum leaking freely. Grabbing JJ’s hips, she rubbed her cock rubbed against her core, further soaking her cock in cum.

“Come on Jen, I want you on my cock. Don’t you want to feel how thick I am inside you?” JJ suddenly grabbed Emily’s cock, stroking it teasingly. Positioning herself on top. The head tipped in her dripping hole, and JJ slid downwards. The delicious stretch of her muscles accommodated the thick cock.

Emily watched, entranced at the way JJ’s cunt stretching against her length. Inch by inch she pushed, finally she was balls deep into her. They paused, panting. JJ’s walls were already clamping around the brunette’s shaft. Emily tensed her arms behind her. She thrusted upwards, meeting each downward thrusts of the liaison.

“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight. Your cunt is mine, no one will ever fill you up like I do.” Emily grunted. Her smooth and rhythmic thrusts pushed her cock deeper. They met thrust for thrust. Emily bottomed out, hitting JJ’s cervix every time. They thrusted faster - JJ’s cunt clenching around her cock.

Emily rolled her hips faster, gritting her teeth at the feeling of clenching muscles around her thrusting shaft. JJ put both of her hands on Emily’s shoulder - bouncing faster, perky breasts, providing an enticing view for the brunette.

“Gonna come baby?” She asked breathlessly. Emily’s whole body is tense - thigh muscles in use as she bottoms out each time - driving her cock inside JJ as hard as she could. JJ’s breathless moans filled the room - moaning louder and louder as she approaches release.

Emily grabbed her hips and drilled her cock harder and harder, another hard thrust and JJ was gushing. Her cunt clenching around the still hard flesh, juices slipping out and dripping on to their entwined parts. JJ squeezed her inner muscles tighter, trying to milk Emily’s cock. A couple light thrusts and JJ settled.

She couldn’t help but ask breathlessly, “You still haven’t come? My partners usually last one round.” Laughing tiredly- moaning at the answering thrust - the feeling of the hard flesh inside her sensitive cunt.

“Then you haven’t experienced a marathon then” Emily joked. JJ slapped her shoulder.

“I can’t feel my legs. I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.” She said. Emily only laughed at her statement and helped the blonde lift herself and settle beside her. Their juices pooled under their thighs, the floor wet.

“Em, help me…” JJ begged, her legs still wobbly. JJ is so cute as she pouted and Emily can’t help but stroke her damp blonde hair. A stilled moment between the two of them - broken by the feeling of JJ’s hand, stroking her hard cock. Emily stood - JJ’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“Let’s continue this party to the bedroom shall we?” The brunette stated, wrapping her hands around JJ’s thighs. Wrapping them around her hips, she walked them towards her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! i've been adding and editing this chapter and it's done! I hope you enjoy and my sincere thanks for waiting 😘.

Emily groaned and pressed her body against JJ’s, pushing the smaller woman on the bed. Their hips flushed against the other. She let the blonde feel how hard she is for her, making the both of them shudder.

Emily took in a shaky breath. ‘Thank god for FBI training.’ Trained muscles kept herself above the blonde, forearms on each side of her head. Her cock was straining upwards between her snug heat, pre-cum leaking copiously. She rolled her hips, rubbing her cock against full lips and further soaking her cock in cum.

JJ bucked her hips - electrified. “Jesus, Emily.”

Staring at the thick coating of JJ’s cum covering her shaft, Emily felt a hunger she’d never felt before. She wanted - _needed_ to fuck JJ until JJ knew nothing but to scream Emily’s name. Emily wanted no one else to see JJ like this, her pussy lips dripping, and begging for Emily to shove her dick inside and fuck her hard.

JJ arched her back at the rubbing sensation and she can’t help but whimper at the brunette’s skillful manipulation of her member. She was sensitive after cumming twice, and every shift had her gushing. Her arousal coated the entirety of Emily’s thick shaft, giving it an even more irresistible shine.

She palmed her breasts. Tweaking and pinching the perky nipple tightly. Emily flashed her a toothy grin, “Such a little slut aren’t you? I can feel you Jay, so wet and ready for me.”

Emily teasingly pushed the purpling head inside her and moaned at the intense heat around her, she was ready to cum but wanted to make JJ scream first. She chuckles, taking in the red-faced blonde. “Just the head for now, baby. _That’s_ _it_ , you take only what I give. Good girl.” JJ reddens even more.

JJ looks up at her with wild blue eyes. “Em I can’t _…_ ” 

Emily murmurs soothingly, running the tip of her index finger across JJ’s lower lip. “Of course you can, baby girl.”

Emily kept her motions steady, savouring JJ’s sobbing pleads - the strain of her body as she tried to hold her release. “Em p-please… I’m too sen-god! Too s-sensitive!” But Emily was relentless, she rolled. And rolled her hips. When she felt the blonde climbing higher to the edge - she pulled out.

She listened to JJ’s broken gasps. It surprises her, how much she craves holding power over the blonde. She tasted JJ with a quick swipe to her pussy. Sucking her finger, Emily let it go with a pop.

“I changed my mind, I want you to suck me off.” Emily flipped them over and ground her bulbous head against JJ’s swollen clit as she did so.

“You’re enjoying this too much.” JJ breathed. Emily raised a cocky smirk.

JJ settled herself on her lover’s calves. Her eyes dropped to the sight of the hard rod in front of her. Fat droplets flowing down and covering her pelvis with white spurts. She gulped. The brunette looks huge, and she knows how large it feels inside her. Dear god how was that going to fit in her mouth. 

Exhaling deeply, she started dropping kisses on the agent’s stomach, patiently gliding her tongue on its defined ridges. She stopped as she was less than an inch away from the base of Emily’s cock. The neatly trimmed hair tickled her skin - and god could she smell the brunette’s musky arousal.

Her only focus was on Emily.

JJ licked her lip, her mouth had gone dry. The brunette spreads her legs and nestled her hands behind her head. The blonde took a long glance over Emily’s muscular frame, her muscles highlighted at every clench.

She nuzzled into Emily further, the tip of her nose trailing the underside of Emily’s length. Emily moaned. JJ’s head moved in synch with her hands and massaged her large pale breasts, tweaking the dark buds with her thumb and forefinger.

JJ placed open-mouthed kisses up the thick veins of her curving length, and down the two low-hanging balls.“God you’re so thick - and just fucking long. I didn’t know how I held out when _this_ was right in front of me.”

Emily was keening. JJ was licking the underside of the length, moving until the tip of her tongue was teasing her bulbous head.

“Baby, you’re so fucking good at this.” JJ smirked. Letting her tongue slide along her leaking slit, she licked up the spurting pre-cum and spread it across her lips.

She hummed approvingly, “I could lick you forever. My very own lolli-pop.” Her whispered promise made Emily twitch, already imagining the blonde on her knees ready to make her cum.

JJ moved down and wrapped her soft lips around Emily’s nut. She rolled her tongue around the soft skin, sucking it gently into her mouth. She loves the way Emily’s cock bounces in front of her, causing her cum to spurt on her face.

Emily groaned. “Fucking hell Jay. You’re just like I imagined. So _needy._ ” The thought of Emily jerking off while thinking of her had her pussy throbbing.

JJ hums around her nut, loving the way Emily shudders underneath her. Letting her go with a slight pop, she slurped her way from the base - up to the weeping head. Her tongue swipes up the pre-cum trickling down and wraps her mouth around the head - sucking hard for a long moment, before letting her cock sway as she released her, making Emily moan loudly.

She was just _so eager._

“Jesus, Jennifer. _Your fucking_ _tongue.”_ JJ’s mouth is back on her cock as she pumped her hands along the base.

Emily’s hand was beneath her head. The other gripped blonde hair, hips thrusting under Jennifer’s skillful mouth. She felt the expert swirl of her tongue along the bulging veins, she found her juices dripping as the blonde’s mouth slowly sucked the bottom of her bulbous head, pre-cum trickling down JJ’s lips - coating it.

JJ inched forward, slurping loudly on the swollen tip, gulping the gathered cream.“Fuck Jen. if I knew you were this desperate for me, I would’ve shoved my cock down your throat a long time ago.” The moan she elicited vibrated gloriously, making her hips buck.

Her bulbous tip slipped out with a wet pop, a rope of fluid following. Both of JJ’s handsmoved down, caressing everything in its path. Emily’s back arched as JJ fisted

the soft flesh up and down her shaft, thoroughly spreading the cum in her hands.

“Hold it, baby. Yes…” Emily hissed.

She sealed her mouth around the head again. Mouth stretching as she slowly leaned, taking in the impressive girth of her lover. Beads of cum dripped down - Her throat relaxed and her tongue curved underneath it. A few inches slipped deeper as she bobbed her head up and down, the shaft burying deeper.

“Fuck!” Emily shivered as JJ bobbed her head greedily. She watched as JJ’s nose slowly reached her pelvis. Inch by heavenly inch she looked. JJ swallowed unintentionally, and bloody fuck if it wasn’t glorious.

She caressed soft blonde locks and tilted JJ’s head up, “You’re taking me so well.” Emily’s praise struck her like lightning and JJ let out her loudest moan yet.

Emily continued looking down at her, whispers of praises escaped her lips and she was welcoming the blonde’s enthusiasm as she practically fucked her dick into her throat. JJ’s cheeks were red as she stretched her mouth wide. Emily’s shaft was so deep that every thrust imprinted the shaft on the her throat.

Emily couldn’t take it anymore, she shut her eyes and let all sensations surround her completely.

JJ sucked her fervently, her watery blue eyes staring into the taut form of the brunette. Swallowing squirts of pre-cum eagerly, she spread her spit and cum along the curve of her thick cock.

Emily groaned, arching her hips to take JJ’s mouth again. “Jen…”

JJ’s tongue curled underneath the dripping slit, teasingly gliding along the bulbous head. Her eyes flashed victoriously as Emily choked out a moan, shuddering at the sinful sounds of her cock sliding down her throat.

Emily growled. She buried herself even deeper, jaw clinched in pleasure when she gagged JJ with its length and width. Brown eyes rolled back at the crude sound. Her hands gripped the back of JJ’s head to match her speed. Spit and cum was dripping from the side of her mouth, glazing her chin.

“That’s it Jen, you like it when you gag on my cock don’t you? You’re so pretty like this. So good for me. You’re dripping for me, darling.” JJ’s moans were so delicious vibrating on her cock. And she could feel her juices soaking her leg and the sheets below.

“ _You’re so wet, your cunt probably soaked your ass too. I’d make you beguntil you’re screaming my name in frustration, Jennifer._ _I’ll slowly enter you from behind, watching your tight ass open widely for me.”_ The smooth baritone of Emily’s voice seduced her ears, and she groaned at the string of Italian enticing her.

_“I can pound that ass of yours for hours, baby. I know it’ll be so good, you’re always so good for me. I’ll bring you higher. and. higher - ”_ Emily rammed harder, emphasizing her point with sharper thrusts.

_“I’d slap your ass until you’re so sore - every time you sit you’ll remember me. I’m going to pound you so hard you’ll feel me for days. But I won’t let you go baby - not until you’re crying and begging. You’ll wait for my command, won’t you?”_

JJ clenched harder, soaking the sheets further as she listened at the smooth tone of the brunette’s voice. She didn’t know what Emily was saying, but she made a sound of agreement anyway. Whimpering at the tight grip on her hair, and the steel behind her voice.

Emily grasped her head with both hands, panting. “ _Your mouth is - fuck!_ ” Pressing the back of Jennifer's head closer, she pistoned in and out, faster and harder. Unrelenting as she shoved her cock deeper, gagging the blonde.

“Fuck - I’m gonna - Jen!” Mouth wide open and eyes closed shut, she bottomed out, jerking and releasing large spurts of cream. She roared as she came for the first time in weeks. Flooding JJ’s mouth as she sucked her greedily, loving the spurt of liquid pouring down her throat and overflowing down her chin.

“ _Drink_.” She gripped the blonde continuously, unyielding as the flow of her cum filled her mouth. “Keep your mouth open, baby. Just like that.”

Emily slumped onto the bed, her cock leaving JJ’s mouth with a loud gurgle. Groaning and spurting another load on the blonde’s chest when she saw the woman coated in her cum.

She sat back, hands on top of her knees, core clenching from another orgasm. Her hair was a mess - tears ran down her flushed cheeks and she gasping for breath. Traces of her cum coated her perky chest and juices spilled down to the crease of her thighs.

She looks so debauched and she loves it.

JJ was dripping from her orgasm, but the pulsing between her thighs only grew stronger. And from the way Emily’s cock still stood, they weren’t done yet.

“Dear god Prentiss, what have you been taking?” JJ was amazed at the still hard cock.

Emily chuckled. “I can’t help it, I’ve been dreaming of this for years Jennifer.”

“Come here.” JJ closed the space between them, feeling the rough pads of the agent’s fingers on her cheeks. Groaning at the feel of herself on the mouth of her lover.

Emily’s hands glided down her back, settling them on top of her ass. The sheen of their sweat helped in sliding their body together. Wrapping her arms around Emily’s shoulders, the brunette slid her member across her folds.

She let JJ feel her. Pulsing. Throbbing against her bundle of nerves. JJ was so magnificent on top of her, she was so aroused that every little glide had her panting and moaning.

“Em d-don’t tease.” Emily only hummed, enjoying the whimpers JJ let out.

Emily continued her ministrations. Shifting JJ, she let her tip hump the blonde’s clit head on. “Oh god.”

JJ tried to roll her hips down but Emily held her firm. “Em!” The brunette’s hand slapped her ass, the cheek already turning a slight pink.

“No. I don’t think you’re ready yet Jennifer.” She smacked her ass a few more times.

A deep blush settled on JJ’s cheeks, she was both excited and embarrassed at her responsiveness. She was leaking profusely, her juices teasing her cock’s soft skin as it trickled down her cunt.

Emily trailed her fingers over her spine before slapping her ass again. Watching as JJ arched her back to raise her ass higher. _You like this -_ There was a slight awe in Emily’s voice.

JJ wanted to speak but another slap had her breath hitching. “Don’t try to deny it, baby. Jennifer Jareau is so composed in front of the media. What would they think if they saw you like this?”

Trailing two fingers down her ass to her pussy, Emily curved her fingers and swiped up slowly, catching her clit in between the V of her digits making JJ shudder, “I’m so sensitive, Em.”

Placing her hands on JJ’s hips, she slowly pushed her member inside JJ’s tight core.

She had a hard time reigning in her moans as Emily’s thick cock slid in, “God you’re f-fucking thick.”

JJ’s expression was of pure bliss, her walls clamped around the thick member. Tension left her body as Emily bottomed out. She settled herself on top and catches her breath, seeing Emily panting had her tightening at each breath.

“You’re so beautiful…” Emily murmured, caressing her hips with her thumbs. 

“I can also be beautiful when riding you.” JJ slammed down hard on her cock, a cheeky smirk on her face.

“I bet you are.” Emily grins wolfishly.

Emily gripped JJ’s ass and pulled her down. Thrusting shallowly before jerking her hips

sharply to meet the blonde’s every plunge.The wet sound of her cock pumping in and out of JJ’s pussy had JJ’s nails scratching at her shoulder. Her hands gripping tightly as she drove her hips down, gasping at each meeting.

“Fuck Em… I’m so full… Harder… please…” JJ pleads.

Emily slows her pace, peppering kisses on JJ’s flushed chest and chuckles. “I’m still not convinced, tell me how you want it. Tell me how good you are. ”

“H-har-need-oh! F-fuck Em… I’m - ” JJ struggles to catch her breath as she pleads. Tears of frustration glittered her eyes as Emily circled her clit, matching her hips’ teasing motions.

“I’m waiting.” Emily singsonged.

_How the fuck is she still speaking._

JJ’s nails scraped across milky shoulders and down to Emily’s taut stomach. Her grasp equally desperate as her words. “P-please! Fuck m-me harder! I’ve been good! I’m good…” She was babbling uncomprehendingly.

Emily purrs. “My pleasure.”

Emily swivels both of them until she’s looking down on JJ, both of them panting and gasping. Giving the blonde a wet kiss, she rolled her hips experimentally and then pumped her hips faster as she found a good pace.

She rammed as deep as she could and JJ was moaning her name repeatedly. Thevigorous thrusts of her pelvis slapped against the back of the blonde’s thighs. Wet sound of their juices echoed lewdly.

Emily grunts as JJ fluttered around her cock. Her cunt leaking down her slit abundantly. “Shit you’re so tight. Babe m’not gonna last.”

JJ whimpered when Emily paused her thrusts. Just to moan again as the brunettelifted her legs over her shoulders and pumped her hips as if her life depended on it.

“Emily!”

The blonde could only grip the headboard harder as the higher angle had her feeling Emily’s shaft deeper.

“Talk to me Jay, tell me how it good it feels.” JJ didn’t know how Emily could still speak so clearly when she could barely choke out her words. Tightening her ankles behind Emily, she drove her hips upwards in lieu of an answer.

Emily felt her cock twitch and she let out a series of profanities as JJ tightened around her shaft. She growled and shoved her cock harder in her sloppy cunt.

JJ let out a lewd cry. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and white exploded behind her eyes as her whole body tensed and she clenched around Emily.

“Jen! _God you’re so tight!_ ” Emily grunted as she felt JJ’s cunt surrounding her cock. Unable to move as the blonde’s walls kept her from moving. With one last growl, Emily spilled her cum into JJ’s pussy.

JJ let out a choked cry as strong spurts filled her walls, edging her into small shudders. She didn’t know how long it lasted, but she must have dozed off because she was cuddled into Emily’s side.

She tiredly moved closer, “Damn, Emily.”

Emily chuckled. “I could say the same Jennifer.”

“How long did I sleep?”

Emily kissed her temple. “I don’t know, I was tired too.”

“Could have fooled me.” She snickered. 

Emily nudged her playfully and JJ traced indiscernible shapes on Emily’s flushed chest, lazily drawing patterns around her ample breasts. Flicking dark nipples languidly as she pressed kisses on Emily’s neck.

Emily hums. “Baby you tired me out. I don’t think I’ll be ready for a few hours yet.”

JJ continued her ministrations, lazily stroking her stomach and her shaft.

They were wrapped in a comfortable silence when JJ spoke. “So, who was that on the voicemail?”

Emily tilted her head down. “An old friend of mine back in boarding school.”

JJ puffed a thoughtful breath. “Her voice sounds familiar, I know I heard that somewhere.”

Emily chuckles, “I’m sure you’ve heard of Lena Luthor.”

JJ chokes and moved away to look up at Emily. “You have scheduled sex with Lena Luthor?! Doesn’t she have a fiancée?”

“Emily Prentiss are you the other woman?!” She gasps teasingly and slaps her stomach.

Emily scoffs, “Please, I'm monogamous. No, Kara and Lena are just adventurous. Before they were a couple, Lena was often… horny, and I was usually frustrated after cases. We simply though it was convenient.”

“You fly 6 hours, for a booty call.” JJ deadpans, but there was incredulity in her voice.

“You forget that L-Corp is one of the most technologically advanced companies, her jet could take me there within three hours.”

“How did you end up with that arrangement? From what I heard, this isn’t the first time you’ve been with them.”

“Kara actually caught us together, that was when they got their act together and became a couple. I guess Kara got curious, so Lena asked me. Not counting today, it’s my fourth time with them.”

JJ hummed contemplatingly.

“Speaking of arrangements, I should probably go cancel. I’ve got to tell Lena I have a girlfriend now.” Emily was excitedly reaching for her phone when JJ held on to her hand.

“No wait.” The brunette looked at her curiously. “Don’t cancel yet. I just, can we think about it?”

“Really?” Emily asks skeptically.

JJ tried to speak nonchalantly, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away. “I’ve always wanted to experience a group thing. Or you know, I can watch.”

“If we’re doing this at least say it’s a foursome, or is it a gang bang. I’m sure if Lena and Kara heard that you’re curious you’re going to be the center of attention.” She purred.

JJ blushes at the barrage of images that flashed through her mind and Emily snickers, “Okay, I won’t cancel, but think hard about it.”

“Now, I gotta call Lena about my new girlfriend.” JJ giggles at how she looks so excited

Slapping her arm, she dialed for Lena. “Stop giggling! She’s been nagging me forever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to write bed scenes much more effectively. I wanted to do a foursome for the lovely ladies, but it might take a while. Let's build up to it yeah? two hands are hard enough 😂.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a one shot but I thought of expanding it. Don't worry about my unfinished story, I'm finishing it. 😁


End file.
